


All Shook Up!

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Shook Up! AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Badass!Cas, F/F, F/M, Mechanic Dean, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Roustabout Cas, Some Fluff, based on All Shook Up! musical, girl!Cas, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a roustabout who's motorcycle breaks down just outside of a small town in Kansas. There, she meets a female mechanic by the name of Deanna Winchester. Craziness ensues.</p>
<p>Or, a lesbian Destiel AU based on All Shook Up!, a musical of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night set to Elvis music.</p>
<p>Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One

Cas sat on the cot in the prison cell. She sighed and looked down at her wrist, knowing the uselessness of it; her watch had been confiscated when she was arrested. He rolled his eyes at himself for his foolishness. But he was bored and impatiently waiting for his hold to be up. He threw his head back against the cold concrete.

After what seemed like forever, Victor Henriksen, the sheriff, came to release Cas. “Alright, Novak, your 24 hours are up.” Victor unlocked the cell and brought Cas out to get her stuff. “Try to stay out of trouble.”

“Not likely, Victor.” Cas smirked as she shrugged her leather jacket back over her shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah, sweetheart.” Victor is about to head back into his office when he remembers something. He takes three letters out of his jacket pocket and hands them to Cas. “These are for you. From various men around town.”

Cas rolls her eyes and doesn’t take the letters. “Keep ‘em. I’m not staying anyway.” Cas took the rest of her things and went out to find her motorcycle.

 

Sam leaned against the bar, waiting for something exciting to happen.

“Sam, get up,” his boss, Ellen, scolded. “We have customers.”

“Yeah, the same drunks we get every day.”

“Hon, how many times do I have to tell you? They’re not drunks, they’re alcohol enthusiasts.”

Sam gave one of his trademark bitchfaces and rolled his eyes, but started wiping down tables. He was interrupted when his sister, Deanna, came in, wearing her usual grease-covered jeans and tee shirt.

“Hey, Sammy, have you seen Bobby?” Deanna asked, wiping her dirty hands on a worn-out bandana.

“Nope, not today. Not yet, anyway. How are things at the shop?”

“Dead. Like usual.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.” Deanna shoves the bandana in her back pocket and looks at Sam, her emerald eyes sparkling with love for her baby brother. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

Deanna’s about to say more when Ellen’s daughter, Jo, comes in, waving a piece of paper around.

“Guys, it’s here, it’s here!” Jo squealed.

“Jo, stop jumping around and hand it here,” Ellen tells her daughter. Jo hands it to her and Ellen scans it. She gets excited. “That’s great, sweetie!”

“What is it?” Sam asks.

“My acceptance letter. I’m leaving in two weeks!”

“What, college?” Deanna teases.

“No, you moron,” Jo retorts. “The army. Obviously.”

Sam gives Jo a friendly hug. When he pulls away, Deanna goes in for a hug as well.

“Congrats, Jo,” Deanna tells her. “You’re so lucky to be getting out of this damn town.”

“Well...I don’t know if I want to,” Jo admits.

“What? Are you crazy? Why not? It’s not like there’s anyone keeping you here. Besides your mother, of course.” She throws a quick wink at Ellen, who rolls her eyes.

“What if there was?” Jo responds.

“Someone keeping you here? Aw, does wittle Jo have a crush?”

Jo rolls her eyes. “No. I was just saying ‘what if’. There’s no one. Never really has been, probably never will be.

Deanna playfully taps a punch on her shoulder. “Hey, maybe you’ll find someone in the army.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Deanna goes over to Ellen to get a drink. Sam pulls Jo aside.

“It’s Deanna isn’t it?” Sam asks her.

“What?” Jo decides to play the dumb act.

“You know what. You like her, don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

“I’m not going to say anything.”

“Good, cause if you do, I’ll shave your head in your sleep.”

Sam runs a defensive hand through his beautiful hair. “Don’t even think about it.” Jo bites the inside of her cheek. Sam sighs.

Deanna comes back over, carrying a plate full of food.

“You know, Jo,” he starts, “I kinda wish I was going with you.”

“Really?” Jo asked, pleased.

“Hell yeah. Maybe I’d meet someone. Mm, chicks with guns, hot. And army guys, equally hot.”

Jo glares at Deanna. Sam rolls his eyes. Deanna takes a bite of burger.

“Maybe there’s someone here for you,” Sam suggests to his sister.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“They might be right under your nose.”

“Dude, I’ve been with just about everyone in this town who swings my way. There’s no one here for me.”

“Okay, well, say there was. What would they be like?”

Deanna stops to think about it for a minute. “They’d have to be real different. With a sense of adventure and brains. Probably have a tattoo.”

“I’m thinking about getting a tattoo,” Jo interjects.

Ellen looks over with her eyebrows raised.

“I’m kidding. I’m kidding,” she covers. She slumps back in her seat.

“There are a lot of beautiful people in this town, but…” Deanna trails off for a second. “But no one’s quite right, you know?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Sam sighs.

“Yo, Ellen,” Deanna calls. “What are the chances of finding the right person in this town?”

“Probably about a million to one,” she answers. “Maybe less.”

“This is the most boring town on earth.” Deanna takes the final bite of her burger and wipes her hands together. “I should get going. This jackass brought in the crappiest car I’ve ever seen. Like seriously, have some respect.” She stands up and starts pulling  
her wallet out of her pocket.

“On the house, Dee,” Jo says, stopping him.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. See you later.”

“See you.”

Deanna gives her a hug real quick and musses up Sam’s hair before she leaves.

Shortly after Deanna leaves, Bobby comes in. He sits down next to Sam and Jo.

“Hey,” Bobby says to them.

“Hey, Bobby,” Jo replies.

“Hey. Deanna was looking for you earlier,” Sam informs him.

“Oh. Well I’m sorry I missed her. I’ll see her over at the shop later.”

Ellen comes over with a fresh burger. She sets it in front of Bobby and sits next to him. “Where you been all morning? I was about to send a search party for you,” Ellen teases him.

“I was just dropping by some fresh lilacs to Karen’s grave. The old ones were dead.”

“You’ve been going there a lot lately, Bobby.”

“Yeah, well...I guess I just miss her sometimes.”

“You don’t have to defend yourself. I was just commenting.”

“You so good to me, Ellen,” Bobby comments.

“Well someone’s gotta be.” Ellen winks at him before returning behind the bar.

 

Cas feels the wind rushing through her hair has she races down the empty highway. Her motorcycle slows down before coming to a stop, making a weird sound.

“Great,” Cas groans, stepping off her bike. “Just fucking great.”

Cas starts walking her bike. She spots a sign that says there’s a town just six miles ahead. Cas sighs and rolls her eyes, but just keeps on walking.

After what feels like an eternity, Cas sees the outlines of a town up the road. She takes a deep, irritated breath and treks on, the town becoming clearer with each step. As she approaches, she notices a bunch of people stop to stare at her, gushing over her  
good looks, which doesn’t surprise Cas one bit. She runs a hand through her hair and winks at a group of high schoolers.

Ellen pushes her way out the sea of people hovering in the doorway of her bar. “What the hell is going on out here?” she demands.

“Some roustabout just came into town,” one of the high school girls, Hannah, informs Ellen. “Isn’t she just the dreamiest thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on?!”

“Not really,” Ellen deadpans. She makes her way over to Cas.

“Hey, where am I?”

“Nevermind that, sweetie. Who are you?”

“The name’s Cas.” Jo comes out of the bar, curious, and Cas winks at her. “You mind telling me where I can find a mechanic?”

Sam and Bobby come out, their curiosity also peaking, in time to hear Cas’s question. Bobby answers. “Deanna. She’s the best mechanic for miles. Better than me.”

“Yeah, I’ll go grab her,” Sam confirms. He starts running down the road, towards the auto shop.

“But Bobby,” Jo argues, “you’re a much better mechanic than Deanna. I mean, she’s good, but you’re great. Last year, my car was all blown to hell - there wasn’t the smallest chance of it running again, and Bobby fixed it up for me. It’s running better than it ever has.”

“Actually, I passed your car onto Deanna. Sorry,” Bobby tells her, unapologetic.

“Oh.”

Sam comes back, dragging Deanna with him. Dean’s wiping her hands on the bandana, whining about being dragged away from the car she was under.

“I was under my baby, Sam,” she grumbles. “You don’t pull me away when I’m working on her. This better be important.”

“Oh, believe me, it is,” Sam promises.

Deanna stuffs her bandana in her pocket as Sam pushes a path through the crowd for them.

“Is that her? The chick mechanic?” Cas asks, referring to the grumbling woman that hasn’t yet come into her view.

“Yeah,” Jo tells her. “I told you she wouldn’t want to do it.”

Sam and Deanna finally get through the ocean of people to the center, where Cas is standing there with her bike. Deanna looks up to see who’s asking for her and stops cold when she gets a glimpse of her face. This girl was absolutely perfect. Her long, dark  
hair was windswept and her skin was smooth. But best of all, her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue Deanna had ever seen. They almost glowed.

“Hey, you must be Deanna. I’m Cas, and I need your help,” Cas introduces.

Deanna doesn’t reply, still in awe. After a moment, Cas clears her throat and starts describing her issue. “Uh, I was just driving down the road when the engine started sputtered. The bike slowed to a stop. I know nothing about fixing up cars and stuff, so…”

“Yeah, sure,” Deanna finally spits out. “There ain’t a car or bike or anything that I can’t fix.”

“How can I thank you?”

“There’s really no need for that,” Deanna stutters. Deanna looks down, trying to avoid her eyes and notices her shoes - blue suede. “Hey, you’re wearing blue suede shoes. Just like Elvis.”

Cas looks down to admire her shoes. “Yeah. Exactly like Elvis, actually. Cost a whole lot of favors, but I was happy to do it.” Cas looks over towards a group of guys and winks again. Deanna’s breath hitches at the sight. Cas notices and peers over at her.

Deanna clears her throat uncomfortably. “Well, I won’t step on ‘em.”

Cas is confused for a quick moment before she understands the reference. “Right. Yeah. Good. So do you think you can help?”

“Oh yeah. Hey, Bobby, do you wanna help me lug this thing down to the shop?”

Bobby adjusts his hat and goes to help Deanna.

“Okay, everybody back inside,” Ellen commands. People begin returning to their usual activities, stealing final glances at Cas. Ellen goes back into the bar, leaving only Jo and Cas outside.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” Cas tells her.

“Jo,” she answers. “Look, I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t spend a whole lotta time with Deanna, okay?”

“Um, okay. Why? She your girlfriend or something?”

“What? No. But-”

Jo is interrupted when Sam comes out looking for her.

“Jo, your mom wants you back inside,” Sam tells her. “Now.”

Jo nods and goes back inside.

After a moment of just standing alone outside like an idiot, Cas decides to go inside for a bite. The bar is pretty crowded considering the time of day, but awfully quiet. Cas sits down at the bar, across from where Sam is wiping it down.

“Why is it so quiet?” she asks Sam. “Isn’t there music or something you can play?”

Sam chuckles hard. “No. No music.”

“No music? Why? Is this Footloose or something?”

“Worse, actually. At least in Footloose there was a good reason behind it. But our mayor’s just a boring sack.”

“So music is against the law or something?”

“Music, dancing, kissing in public.”

“Well I can’t really argue the last one. Some couples get way too intimate.” Cas looks around at everybody. Those who aren’t engaged in interesting conversation look bored, almost dead-like. Cas shakes her head. “This is just too depressing.” Cas pulls out an  
iPod and a portable speaker from her pocket and starts playing a fast-paced rock song. She makes his way towards the middle of the bar, grabbing the first guy she sees along with her. She shows him a few small steps and begins dancing with him. Hesitantly, other people start to join in. Even Jo and Sam get into it. Ellen goes back into the kitchen, trying to pretend that she doesn’t have a clue about any of it. Before the song ends, Cas ducks out, heading for the auto shop.

Shortly after Cas leaves, and after a new song as begun, a woman with fiery red hair comes in, a smug looking man trailing behind her.

Jo notices the mayor and goes to turn off the music. She goes into the kitchen to get her mom.

A petite woman with golden hair comes in after. She goes to stand near the mayor and sheriff, but also tries to keep her distance. Sam notices her and can’t tear his eyes away.

Ellen comes out from the kitchen, Jo behind her. “Abaddon,” she says to the redhead. “What brings you in?”

“I heard music,” the woman responds, her voice like velvet. “Even though I could’ve sworn that I outlawed it.”

“Yeah, I seem to recall something about that,” Ellen deadpans.

Abaddon’s eyes narrow as she steps closer to Ellen. “I don’t like that tone, Ellen. I suggest you lose it before you lose your bar.” Abaddon turns to leave, the man and girl following behind her. She calls out before she steps through the doors. “Be sure this never happens again, Ellen. I’d hate to have to arrest you.”

Abaddon and her sheriff, Crowley, leave. The girl follows, clearly not wanting to. She drops her handbag and everything falls onto the floor. Sam sees and rushes over to help her. He hands her her things before they can travel too far away.

“Here, let me help,” he says, handing her a makeup compact. “You kinda remind me of this girl from that one movie, the one where the dog dies, except that’s not really one of my favorites, I really prefer documentaries or sci fi,” he babbles. The girl puts the final things into her purse and they stand up. Sam keeps bumbling like an idiot. “Not that I don’t like other movies too, I really liked that one where the guy aged backwards, I even read the book for that one. I like reading, too. My favorites are mysteries. What about you? Do you like books? Or movies. I’m Sam. What’s your name?”

Sam finally manages to shut himself up. The girl smiles at him and opens her mouth to speak, but Crowley comes in and interrupts.

“Sweetheart, your mother is waiting for you,” he tells the girl.

The girl looks down, shameful, and is about to walk away. She stops at the door and turns to face him.

“Jess,” she replies. She walks out the door.

 

“So what kinda sound was she making?” Deanna asks Cas, referring to the motorcycle.

“I dunno, it was just kinda sputtering,” Cas tells her.

“And it just stopped?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you make sure it wasn’t just out of gas?”

“I’m not an idiot, you know.”

“I’m not saying you are. But you’d be surprised, some people never even consider that as a possibility.”

“Well, I’m not most people.” Cas’s voice dips lower and it makes Deanna shiver.

“Yeah.” Deanna stares at her. Cas’s eyes squint slightly as she stares at Deanna, trying to figure her out. Deanna shakes herself out of her daze. “So what’s Cas short for anyway?”

“Castiel,” she answers. “My parents were...overly religious. It’s actually really hilarious.”

“Why is it funny?”

“Because I’m bi.”

Deanna drops her wrench when she hears that. Cas jumps and looks over at her.

“Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m...I’m great…” Deanna stammers. “So you’re bi...that’s cool.”

“Look, if you have a problem with it, I really don’t wanna hear it, okay? And if you try to call me a fag or a fairy, I swear to god I will punch you.”

“No, I wasn’t...I wouldn’t. I’m actually...yeah.”

“You’re gay?”

“Bi, actually.”

“That’s cool.”

Deanna starts chuckling, a small snort letting out. Her face turns bright red and she forces herself to stop laughing. “So where are you heading?” Deanna asks, trying to get the focus off of herself.

“Nowhere in particular. I’m just drifting around. It’s kinda what I do.”

“You’re so lucky.”

“Why? You could up and leave if you wanted, too, you know.”

“Nah, I couldn’t do that.”

“Why not? It’s not like there’s somebody telling you no.”

“No, there’s not. But I couldn’t leave Bobby. He doesn’t have anyone else helping him here. And I definitely couldn’t leave Sammy.”

“Oh, that tall moose-like guy? He your boyfriend?”

“What? No! He’s my brother!”

“Oh. Sorry. My mistake.”

“Besides, I am very single.”

“Really? Weird. I thought you’d be taken for sure.”

“Really?” Deanna gushes.

“Everybody seems to be dating someone around here.”

“No. Not by a long shot.”

“Weird.”

“What about you? Do you have a boyfriend...or girlfriend?” Deanna pryes.

“Hell no. I mean, I wouldn’t mind it, but I haven’t met anybody special enough to share my bike with. When I do, then I’ll know. But for now...well…I’m just a lone wolf.”

“What would they be like? This special person?”

“I don’t know. Free spirited, I guess. Doesn’t let anyone hold them back. And someone who can rock nice attire as well as leather.”

“Oh. Yeah. That’s...that’s cool.” Deanna’s face falls, realizing that she doesn’t fit anywhere in that description.

“Well I’m gonna head out. I’ll be back for my bike later, okay?”

“Yeah, totally.”

Cas leaves. Deanna sighs and smacks herself for being such an idiot.

 

Outside the new Greek Mythology Institute in town, Jo is looking for Deanna. She finds her, but she looks weird. She’s wearing a faded orange dress. But there’s a giant grease stain on it.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Jo asks him.

“Shut up.”

“You...you’re wearing a dress! Even I don’t wear dresses.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Did you know that there’s a grease stain on it the size of Texas?”

“Yeah, I’m aware. But I don’t have anything else.”

“What’s with the church girl look anyway?”

“Cas says she likes someone that can rock both nice clothes as well as awesome ones. So I’m trying to rock the nice look.”

“Yeah, it’s not really working, hon.” Jo quickly remembers something and pulls out a folded up piece of paper from her pocket. She hands it over to Deanna.

“What’s this?”

“Just read it, you idiot.”

Before Deanna opens it all the way, Cas comes in. Deanna stops, dropping the paper. Jo notices and her face falls.

“Hey, Jo, I’ve been looking for you,” Cas says.

“Really?” Jo asks. “Nobody ever looks for me.”

“Well, I kinda need a friend while I’m town, so would you like to be my wingman? Or, wing woman I guess.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’re attractive, but not more attractive than me.”

“Um...thanks?”

“I don’t mean it in a bad way. I mean, it’s hard to be better looking than me. I am very attractive.”

“Wow. Not shy about your looks, are you?”

“Not really.”

“What about me?” Deanna asks. Cas tilts her head slightly in question. Deanna tries to cover up. “I’m just curious. I’m not actually interested. I have too much to do anyway.”

“And I don’t? My mom would kill me if I’m prancing around with the new girl rather than helping her run the Roadhouse.”

“Look, Dee, can I call you Dee?” Cas asks. Deanna nods. “Dee, you’re cute, but you’re just not exactly what I’m looking for in a wingman. Sorry. It’s nothing personal.”

“No, I get it.” Deanna tries to cover up her sadness.

“Besides,” Cas adds, “I usually go for actual men as wingmen. It’s so easy to control men when you look like this.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Deanna sighs.

“Well it seems like most of the guys in this town are pretty much taken anyway.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Jo agrees.

As Jo is speaking, a woman wearing a tee shirt with an obscure Harry Potter reference underneath a blazer comes out from the museum. Her chin length curly red hair bounces as she walks down towards the trio. When Cas spots her, her breath hitches. Deanna notices and her face falls.

“So you guys wanna hear about Greek Mythology?” the girl asks them.

Nobody says anything; they just stare at the girl. Eventually, Cas speaks up.

“I would love to hear about Greek Myths,” she says.

“Awesome, right this way.” The girl leads them inside the museum. They stop in front of a statue of Aphrodite. “Now, are any of you cultured enough to know who this is?”

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and say a Greek goddess,” Jo mocks.

“Okay, if you’re not going to take this seriously, then you can show yourself out, okay? I have been preparing this museum for weeks and I’m not about to get made fun of by a bar waitress. No matter how hot you are.”

“You think I’m hot?”

“Yeah. Obviously.”

“Aphrodite,” Cas practically shouts. “Goddess of love and beauty.”

“You left out pleasure and desire, but very good,” she praises Cas. “Her name comes from the word aphros, meaning ‘foam’, and deato, meaning ‘she shines’. Basically, her name means ‘she shines from foam’, meaning the ocean. Like ocean’s foam.”

“Wow you’re hot,” Cas blurts out.

“Excuse me?” The girl is taken aback.

“Sorry.”

“Okay. Um. Tour’s over. You can show yourselves out now.” The girl begins to walk away.

“Wait!” Cas calls out. The girl stops and turns. “What’s your name?”

The girl rolls her eyes and continues away, leaving the three standing there. Deanna chews the inside of her cheek. Cas stares after the mystery woman.

“Come on,” Jo sighs. “Let’s go.”

They start for the front door. Dean notices a pamphlet rack and grabs one. She flips through the few pages and finds pictures of the different people running the building, including the girl.

“Charlie Bradbury,” Deanna reads.

“What?” Cas stops and turns towards Deanna.

“The girl. Her name is Charlie Bradbury. It says so right here.” Deanna holds out the pamphlet for Cas to read.

Cas comes over and grabs it from Deanna. She skims the page and finds Charlie’s picture.

“Dee, you’re a genius!” Cas praises.

Deanna’s cheeks turn vermilion. “It was nothing, really.”

 

Back at Ellen’s bar, people are playing music from Cas’s iPod. It’s a soft rock ballad. Ellen sees what’s going on and just rolls with it, but is still a little on edge about it.

“What the hell is going on in this town?” she mutters to herself.

Sam is carrying a bin of dirty dishes past the door when Jess comes in.

“Jess Moore,” she states, looking up at Sam.

“What?” he replies.

“That’s my name. Jessica Moore. You asked for it earlier. But, please, call me Jess. It was really great meeting you. Okay, bye.”

Jess starts to leave, but Sam stops her.

“Wait, Jess!”

Jess stops and turns back towards him.

“Yes?”

“Stay. Please.”

“I can’t. I have to meet my mother,” she informs him, saddened.

“I wish you would stay.”

“I wish I could.” They stare at each other for a moment before Jess speaks again. “Can I tell you something?”

“Well, I guess that depends on what it is.”

“I think you are the most handsome man I have ever met.”

“Yeah, you can tell me that.”

Jess smiles and repeats, “I think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met.”

Sam sets the bin down on an empty table and goes over and takes Jessica’s hands in his own.

“Tell me, Jess Moore, have you ever been in love?”

“Me? No. Never.” She looks aside for a moment before returning her gaze back to Sam’s eyes. “What about you?”

“No. Not yet. But I want to.”

“Me too.”

“And, if we were to fall in love, well, it would kind of be like a forbidden love,” Sam adds. “Because you clearly come from a different social class than I do.”

“I don’t care about that,” Jess promises.

“I don’t, either, but others will. Like your mother, for example.”

“My mother! No, she would never approve of you! I’m such an idiot!” Jess takes her hands out of Sam’s, even though she didn’t want to. “I’m sorry, I should go.”

“Please don’t,” Sam begs.

“Forbidden love, while it is the dreamiest kind, also has a tendency to end in heartbreak. Just look at Romeo and Juliet.”

“You like Shakespeare?”

“Oh yes. My favorite is Twelfth Night.”

“Well, I promise not to kill your cousin and get exiled,” Sam teases, trying to lighten the mood.

Jess flashes him a breathtaking smile and continues the joke. “And I promise not to fake my death so I can escape and be with you.”

“And I promise not to poison myself after hearing of your death.”

Jessica’s smile fades. “I’m sorry, Sam, but I really do have to go. I hope I’ll see you again.”

Jess gently caresses Sam’s cheek before she leaves. He stands there, staring after her, until Ellen comes over.

“Boy, you best be getting back to work,” she says softly. Sam continues to stare at the door. “Believe me, Sam, you don’t want to get tangled up with her. Her mother’s the mayor. And even though I, and many others in town, love you, Abaddon does not.”

Sam looks down at the ground for a moment before he nods gently and returns to his work busting tables.

 

Abaddon and Crowley are walking outside a major bus station in the middle of town. Abaddon notices two people making out on one of the benches. Abaddon rolls her eyes and points them out to Crowley. Crowley pulls out his badge and goes over to the couple. They see the badge and hang their heads in shame. Crowley continues staring at them until they slide down to opposite sides of the benches. Crowley goes back over to Abaddon.

“PDA disgusts me,” Abaddon sneers. “What about you, Crowley?” Before Crowley can respond, she adds, “not now, Crowley.”

Jess rushes over to her mother.

“Mother, I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Where have you been, Jessica?” Abaddon demands.

“I’m sorry. I was speaking with a friend and I lost track of the time.”

“Well, now, these things do happen. Don’t worry about it now.” Abaddon smoothes Jessica’s hair with her hand. “Crowley, go get Jessica’s things.”

Crowley nods once and goes over to their car.

“My things?” Jess asks.

“Yes, dear, your things. You’re going to Maryland,” Abaddon announces.

Jess jumps back in surprise. “What?!”

“Oh, there’s this fabulous boarding school there that is just full of people like us.”

Crowley returns with a suitcase and a tote bag. He slings the tote onto Jessica’s shoulder and sets the suitcase at her feet.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Abaddon soothes, “I made you muffins for the bus. Goodbye, Jessica.”

Abaddon and Crowley leave. Jess stands there in despair. She goes over to the couple sitting on opposite ends of the bench. “Excuse me, do either of you know when the bus is arriving?” she asks them.

“About five minutes,” the guy replies.

“Thank you.” Jess goes over and stands under the awning by an empty bench. Sam comes running over.

“Jess!” he calls.

Jess drops her suitcase and tote and rushes over towards Sam, not having to go far with his long legs being faster than hers.

“Sam! My mother, she’s sending me to boarding school!” she tells him with dread.

“What?”

“I’m so sorry, Sam. I’ve never disobeyed my mother. I have to go.”

“But...we haven’t even kissed.”

The bus pulls up.

“I guess it’s now or never,” Jess concludes.

“Lady, are you getting on, or aren’t you?” the bus driver calls to her.

“One moment, please,” she replies.

“Hurry it up! I’ve got a schedule to keep.”

Jess looks at Sam forlornly for just a moment before she picks up her things and gets on the bus. She stares at him out the window as the bus drives away. Sam watches it go down the street. He sees it coming to a sudden stop and his eyebrows knit together.  
Jess jumps off the bus and starts running towards Sam. Sam runs to meet her. He takes her in his arms and places a gentle, but urgent, kiss to her lips.

 

Deanna is walking out of the auto shop, wearing a completely different dress. This one is a brilliant red and really makes her green eyes pop. Jo comes by.

“Whoa. You look...hot.”

Deanna smirks, proud of herself.

“Thanks. Yeah, your mom went through some of her old stuff and found this way in the back of her closet. She wore it on her first date with your father. There was more ruffles and crap, but with Ellen’s permission, of course, I ripped those off,” Deanna tells.

Cas comes over and Deanna perks up even more.

“Hey, Cas,” she says.

“Hey. Wait. Are you wearing...a dress? A clean one?” Cas asks, her blue eyes squinting.

“Yeah. What do you think?”

“I think I’m in love.”

“Really?” Deanna is elated for a moment before she realizes that Charlie was walking by, Cas staring right at her. “Oh.”

Cas chases after Charlie. “Charlie, wait!”

Charlie stops and turns towards Cas.

“What do you want?” she asks.

“There’s this one song and every time I think about you, the lyrics just kinda pop into my head. I can’t help it. I listened to it earlier and all I could think about was you,” Cas says to her. “I’m not sure if you would know it, but, I thought I would tell you anyway.”

“Look, you seem like a nice girl, but I’m just not interested, okay? Can you please just leave me alone?” Charlie turns and keeps walking away.

“Cas,” Deanna starts, “maybe you should just try to find somebody else.”

“But there is no one else!” Cas goes in the opposite direction that Charlie had gone, leaving Deanna and Jo.

“I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything, but I still think you look beautiful, Dee,” Jo compliments.

“Thanks, Jo.”

“Do you need anything?”

“You know, I think I just want to be alone for a little while, okay?” Deanna goes back inside the auto shop.

“Right,” Jo sighs to herself. She walks away.

Inside the garage, Deanna kicks off the heels she put on to go with her dress and sits down on a rusty stool by a tool chest, placing her hands on the bottom of the stool to help hoister herself up, even though it’s not really that tall. She puts her elbows on the  
top of the chest and puts her chin between the heels of her hands. After a moment, she lifts her head up, noticing the rust left over on her hands. She exhales and goes over to the sink to wash it off.  
In the mirror above the sink, she notices that the rush came off onto her face, almost looking like a beard. She thinks for a moment, remember what Cas said about usually getting a man for a wingman. She grabs some grease and starts putting it on her face in the shape of a beard and mustache, modeled after Bobby’s. She takes a moment to admire how it looks.

“This could work,” she says to herself, dropping her voice low enough to sound manlier.

 

Deanna, now dressed in a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, a leather jacket, a hat, and to top it off, blue suede shoes, walks down the street, trying to seem aimless and mysterious. She notices Jo and Cas standing by a tree in the park. He goes over to them.

“Hey, can either of you tell me where I am?” Deanna asks them in her low voice.

Jo can see through her facade, but doesn’t say anything. Yet.

“Who are you?” Cas asks.

“Uh...John. My name’s John,” Deanna lies, going with the name of her late father.

“Huh. I’m Cas,” she introduces. “Tell me, John, how long you in town for?”

“Not sure yet. Depends on if everyone else here looks as pretty as you do, I guess.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.” Cas thinks for a moment. “Say, John, would you want to be my wingman?”

“Me? Really?”

“Hey, John,” Jo emphasises, “could I talk to you for a moment?”

“Uh, sure, darlin’.”

Jo pulls Deanna over to the side.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Dee?”

“She said that she usually gets men to be her wingman, so...I became a man,” Deanna explains. “Kind of.”

“So you did this just to get close to some chick? Dee, I don’t like this.”

“It’s not permanent or anything, okay? I promise. It feels too weird anyway. But I just need Cas to see the real me and then I’m ditching this beard thing for good.”

“Did you...cut your hair?” Jo questions.

“Hell no. Why would I do that?”

Jo sighs a breath of relief. “Okay, good. Because I really love your long, golden brown hair.”

“Uh, yeah, thanks.”

“Everything okay, you two?” Cas calls over.

“Yeah, we’re good!” Deanna calls out, using her ‘John voice’.

Jo and Deanna went back over to Cas.

“He just looked like someone I used to know and I wanted to make sure that it wasn’t him,” Jo covers. “He’s not. The guy I knew was a total douchebag. But John seems alright.”

“Yeah, he does,” Cas agrees. “So, what do you say? Will you be my wingman?”

“Sure, I mean as long as you don’t already have one,” Deanna says simply, hiding the fact that she’s dying to be Cas’s wingman.

“She doesn’t,” Jo interjects, just before Cas can say anything. “She asked me, but I was too busy. She’s all yours.”

Deanna mouths a ‘thank you’ to Jo before she walks away.

“So, Cas,” Deanna starts, “what’s on the roster for today?”

“I need you to find a way to make Charlie fall in love with me.”

“Charlie? Really? I met her. She doesn’t really seem like your type.”

“Oh, trust me, she is,” Cas asserts. “But she won’t even talk to me. I just don’t understand. No one’s ever turned me down before.”

“Maybe she’s straight,” Deanna offers.

“Doubt it, the way she was looking at Jo. It’s just me.”

“Well, I don’t know what you expect me to do. I don’t even know her.”

“Then get to know her! I don’t care. Do whatever it takes to make her fall for me.”

“Don’t you think you might have better luck with that if you talked to her?”

Cas gives her a bitchface.

“I can’t! She won’t let me,” Cas repeats. “So you have to do it.”

Deanna is about to argue some more when she sees Sam coming down the street, Jess with him. Deanna knows that she wouldn’t have a chance to keep the secret from Sam, so she says that she’ll go talk to Charlie and runs away.

“What a weird guy,” Cas says to herself. She starts walking, passing Sam and Jess.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam greets.

“Hey, Sam. Wow. You two make a beautiful couple,” Cas says simply. She keeps walking, heading the opposite direction of Sam and Jess.

 

As Deanna is walking up to the Greek Mythology Institute, she sees Jo. At first, Jo thinks it’s just some random guy, but as Deanna nears her, she remembers the disguise.

“Hey, Jo,” Deanna calls, jogging over to meet her.

“Oh. Hey, Dee. So has anyone caught you in your lies yet?”

“Nope. What can I say? I make a handsome dude.”

Jo rolls her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Cas wants me to talk to Charlie. I’m supposed to find a way to make her fall in love with Cas.”

Jo scoffs. “Good luck with that.”

“I know. But I was thinking...maybe you could help me? I’m not sure if I’d be able to try to get to know Charlie better if I’m also trying to keep my identity a secret.”

“Deanna Winchester, you are going to catch yourself in your own web of lies, you know that?”

“I know, but until that happens, I figure what the hell?”

Jo rolls her eyes, thinking about it. Eventually, she nods.

“Fine. I’ll help. But only because I think Charlie’s hot.”

Deanna beams. “Thank you! I owe you.”

“I know.”

They go inside the museum, but don’t find Charlie anywhere. They see a few people looking at the art and reading the information panels next to them. Looks like people are finally starting to take an interest in Charlie’s exhibit.

They keep walking until they see Charlie outside in a statue garden, dusting the statues. They go outside to talk to her.

“Hey, Charlie,” Deanna says as they near her.

Charlie turns, expecting to see a friend or coworker, and is taken aback when she sees John, and one of the girls she ran into earlier.

“Oh, John. It’s you,” she says. “What are you doing here?”

“You told me about the museum and I thought I’d come check it out. I brought a friend with, I hope that’s okay,” Deanna tells her.

“Your girlfriend?”

“What?” Jo laughs out. “No. No. No way. I’m not his girlfriend. No. No. No, no. No.”

“Wow. Really, Jo?” Deanna asks. “Eight noes? What did I ever do to deserve that?”

“Gee, I don’t know, John.”

Deanna bites the insides of her cheeks.

“Well, Jo is more than welcome to join us,” Charlie says, her eyes never leaving Jo. She scans Jo, checking her out, and liking what she sees. She snaps out of it and gestures to the statues she was dusting. “These are the Muses. The goddess of literature,  
sciences, and, of course, the arts.”

“Can you name all nine of them?” Jo asks, flirting a little bit.

“Of course I can,” Charlie brags. “Calliope, Clio, Euterpe, Thalia, Melpomene, Terpsichore, Erato, Polyhymnia, and Urania.”

“Wow. Not only can you name them, but you can name them in alphabetical order.” Jo is clearly impressed.

“Oh, I can do more than that.”

Deanna sees how focused Jo and Charlie are on each other and takes the opportunity to slip away. Neither Charlie nor Jo notice Deanna’s absence.

 

Abaddon and Crowley are walking on the outskirts of the park. She notices that there’s a couple sitting on a fallen tree trunk, kissing. She gestures to Crowley to go get them.

When Crowley gets to them, he sees who they are: Sam and Jess. Abaddon sees and becomes furious. She goes over to them.

“Jessica Lillith Moore!” Abaddon yells.

“Mother!” Jess leaps out of Sam’s arms so she’s standing, while he’s still sitting on the tree.

“You are supposed to be on a plain to Maryland right now, young lady.”

“I know, but...I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave Sam. Mother, I love him.”

Abaddon looks at her, a mixture of shock and disgust on her face. She crosses her arms over her abdomen, her perfectly manicured fingers tapping against the opposite arm, thinking of what to say next.

“Jessica Moore, you will go back to the estate this instant and you are never to see this Winchester boy again. Is that clear?”

Jess hangs her head, not knowing what else she can do. “Yes, Mother.” She wants to steal one last glance at Sam, but knows it will be too painful. She walks away, her mother following.

They pass Deanna, still dressed as John, who’s running towards Cas, who’s coming from a different direction. Abaddon notices Cas, and instantly knows that she’s the new girl in town.

“You!” she sneers, looking directly as Cas, her eyes daggers.

Deanna stops cold, witnessing everything that’s happening. She’s not sure of what Abaddon’s going to do.

Cas also stops, confused. She looks over at Deanna for a moment, then at Abaddon. Crowley is still sitting with Sam, making sure he doesn’t follow after Jess.

“If Crowley wasn’t already occupied with Samuel, I’d have you arrested right on the spot,” Abaddon tells Cas.

“What did I do?” Cas asks.

“What did you do? What didn’t you do?! It’s a shorter list! You come in my town with your motorcycle and your music and show everybody a good time, when I’ve spent my entire career making everybody miserable!”

Cas looks confused. Her eyes flicker to Deanna for a second, making sure she’s not the only one hearing this.

“I’m coming back for you, roustabout. Don’t think I won’t make good on my word.” And with that, Abaddon leaves, Jess at her side.

Deanna runs over to Cas.

“Do you believe this shit?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, it’s awful, just horrible,” Deanna deadpans. “But she’s serious about arresting you. You’ve got to get out of here.”

“Please. Women don’t run when threatened. They hide. Where can I hide?”

Deanna thinks for a second before remembering an amusement park that Abaddon closed down years ago.

“Plucky’s!” Deanna exclaims.

“Plucky’s?” Cas questions. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s an old amusement park. My mom used to take me there when I was a kid. It was closed down, but it’s still there.”

“Well, then, lead the way, dude.”

Deanna quickly remembers that she’s still dressed as a guy. She puts a hand on Cas’s shoulder and hastily leads her to Plucky’s.


	2. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the rest. I went way off from the musical. Thanks for reading!

Cas and Deanna come to a six foot fence with barbed wire on the top. Deanna takes off her leather jacket, thankful for the darkness of the night to conceal her womanly arms, and lays it over the barbed wire.

“Ladies first,” Deanna offers.

“You just wanna check out my ass,” Cas teases as she climbs the fence. She gets to the top and jumps down. Deanna follows. She grabs her jacket and puts it back on, the leather scratched in a few places from the wire.

“Oh,” Cas comments, noticing the scratches. “Sorry about your jacket.”

Deanna looks down at the marks and shrugs. “Not a big deal.

Cas’s eyes widen. “Are you sure? Because if that happened to my jacket, I’d lose my shit. Hell, I’d be looking to kill a bitch.”

“Well, then I’m glad to have sacrificed my jacket so that you didn’t have to damage yours.”

Cas looks up at Deanna in awe. “You’re pretty cool, you know that?”

Deanna shrugs. “Come on.” She leads Cas further into the park.

“So, you’re not gonna bring me to the Tunnel of Love or anything, are you?” Cas asks. “Cause, I gotta say, I’m not too sure about that.”

“No, don’t worry,” Deanna assures her. “I’m just trying to remember what rides there used to be, figure out which one might conceal us best.”

“So...the Tunnel of Love?”

Deanna laughs once. “No. There was no tunnel of love. There was, however, a small tunnel that a train when through. The train went from one end of the park to the other.”

“Weird.”

“Yeah, a little. But also kinda convenient.”

Cas can’t argue with that. They pass by some buildings, one of them with a large sign that says ‘PIZZA’. Cas stops, staring at the building.

Deanna notices that Cas stopped and turns to face her. She takes the few steps towards her to close the gap between them.

“What are you looking at?” Deanna asks.

“How hard to do you think it would be to pick the lock?” Cas continues staring at the building, but turns to look up at Dean with a cocked eyebrow when she doesn’t answer.

“Um, I don’t know. Pretty easy, I guess. The lock’s probably all rusted. We might not even need to pick it, just jiggle it.”

Cas looks at the building again and shrugs with one shoulder. “Let’s do it, then.”

Cas goes up to the door and jiggles the rusty handle. It moves, but doesn’t open. Cas huffs and tries again. She gets frustrated and kicks the door.

Deanna touches Cas’s shoulder, silently asking her to step aside. Deanna grips the handle with both hands and turns it, breaking the handle off, rather than just opening it. She sticks her hand into the cobweb-lined hole that she created and turns the top lock.   
She pushes the door open with very little effort. Cas looks at her, impressed.

“Wow. You’re...strong,” Cas comments.

“Don’t act so surprised.” Deanna goes inside. He flips the switch, not expecting anything to happen, but still hoping. The lights flicker on for a split second before they shut back off again. Deanna sighs and turns the switch back down.

“No, John, you don’t understand,” Cas starts, following Deanna inside, “I’m stronger than most of the guys I come across. But you...you broke off that handle when I couldn’t even turn it!”

“What can I say?” Dean shrugs. “I’m a badass.”

Cas kicks the door closed behind her as Deanna climbs over the counter. Cas goes around the counter to follow him. She passes by a refrigerator and opens it, seeing that there’s still bottles of soda in it.

“Wow,” Cas sighs. “I guess when Abaddon shut this place down, she never looked back, huh?”

“Uh, no, not really. Why?” Deanna comes back out where Cas is. Cas tosses a bottle of soda at her.

“Bottoms up,” Cas coos as she twists the cap off of her cola. She hears the hiss and expects the soda to taste relatively normal, and is very shocked when she finds out that it’s not. She just about spits it out when she tastes it, but swallows it, laughing   
immediately after. Deanna sees this and starts laughing with her. “My god, that’s awful.”

“Better than nothing, though,” Deanna says simply.

“Maybe.” Cas continues digging through the fridge. She finds that the bottom shelf is entirely water. “Aha!” She bends down and grabs four bottles of water. She hands two of them over to Deanna. “Water.”

Deanna nods once, impressed. She leaves her unopened bottle of cola sitting on the counter while she twists off the cap of the water. She takes a drink, not realizing how thirsty she was. She downs over half the bottle in one go.

“Wow.” Cas takes a normal sized drink of her water. “Guess you were thirsty, huh?”

“I guess so,” Deanna sighs. “Come on.”

Deanna goes back into the kitchen, Cas following. Deanna rummages through the shelves, but doesn’t find anything other than flour. There’s an industrial sized fridge that Cas goes to, but after opening it, not even all the way, she gets a whiff of the rotten   
tomatoes and spoiled cheese. She immediately slams it closed again, gagging. Deanna laughs at her.

“It’s not funny,” Cas pouts. Deanna keeps laughing. After a moment, Cas joins her. “Okay, it’s a little funny.”

Cas walks past Deanna and goes back out into the dining area. She pulls the door open and goes back outside.

“Where are you going?” Deanna asks.

“Someplace where I’m not haunted by that smell!” Cas giggles. Deanna grabs an extra bottle of water and runs out to follow Cas.

They keep walking around the amusement park, not really looking for anything in particular. Just walking.

They come up to a roller coaster called The Renegade and Cas jumps the chain that closes the entrance. Deanna follows as Cas passes through the space for the lines that once formed and jumps the turnstile. Cas climbs the steps. Deanna is still following. Cas   
finds that the cars are still on the track and she climbs in the first one. Deanna catches up to her and Cas pats the seat next to her. Deanna chuckles and goes to sit down next to Cas.

Deanna cups her hand over her mouth and mimics a ride announcer. “Ladies and gentlemen, please keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all time. If you don’t, you might die and then we’d have a lawsuit on our hands.”

Cas laughs at him till tears are coming out of the corners of her eyes. Cas cuddles up to Deanna. Deanna lets her, wrapping her arm around Cas’s shoulders.

“You know, despite the crazy mayor, this town ain’t half bad,” Cas comments.

“Yeah,” Deanna agrees. “The people seem pretty nice.” She raises an eyebrow, getting an idea. “Like that mechanic...Deanna. What do you think of her?”

“Deanna? I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it. I guess she’s not really my type.”

“Not your type? I think you two would be great together.”

“She’s kind of a grease monkey, though. I’m more into girls that can be soft and sweet as well as down and dirty. But with Deanna, I only see the dirty.”

Deanna’s face falls.

“I mean, if you like her, go for it,” Cas encourages. “I think she’d be great for you.”

“Yeah,” Deanna scoffs. “That’d be impossible.”

Cas sits up and looks at Deanna. “No it’s not. I mean, especially on nights like this. The moon is so big and bright. On a night like tonight, anyone can fall for anyone.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Deanna gets another idea. “Say I do go for Deanna...how would I do it? I’ve never really asked anyone out before.”

“Really?” Cas asks, honestly surprised. “That’s shocking. I’d think girls would be falling all over you.”

“They are,” Deanna lies. “That’s why I’ve never asked one out. Because they always ask me out first. Obviously.”

Cas shakes her head gently, chuckling. “Okay, well, I guess...start with looking into her eyes. Like this.” Cas turns her torso so she’s looking directly into Deanna’s eyes. “Say something nice.” Cas breathes. “Wow. You’re eyes...they’re gorgeous.”

“Okay, then what?” Deanna asks, not realizing that it was a genuine compliment from Cas and not part of role play.

“Um, then I guess just...tell her how you feel. Here, try it out on me.”

“Um, okay.” Deanna turns so that she’s also facing Cas. “The moment that I first saw you, I was head over heels. I thought ‘wow, this could be the girl I’ve been waiting for all my life’. And then I saw your eyes and...I could just get lost in them. I want to get lost   
in them. And your lips…” Deanna looks at Cas’s lips while she talks. Before she can stop herself, she pressing her lips up to Cas’s. Cas doesn’t object, actually kind of welcomes it. When she gets her head back, Deanna pulls away abruptly.

“I’m sorry,” Deanna apologizes. “I guess I got a little carried away.” Deanna hops out of the car.

“No, John, it’s fine,” Cas sighs breathlessly. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I gotta go.” Deanna runs away.

Cas hops out of the car and stares after her. After a moment, she huffs and follows her.

 

Jess is laying on her bed in her room, crying. There’s a tap on her window and she sits up. She sees Sam outside the window, sitting on a tree branch. She immediately opens the window.

“Sam!” she gasps. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“So did I,” Sam admits. “And I didn’t like it.”

“If my mother sees you here, she’ll kill you!”

“I know. Come with me.”

“What?”

“Jess, I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. I love you, Jessica Moore. Please, run away with me.”

Jess thinks about it for a moment before saying, “yes.”

 

Ellen’s wiping down the bar. The door opens.

“We’re closed!” Ellen yells towards the person walking in. She turns to see who it is. It’s Bobby.

“Hey, Ellen.”

“Bobby Singer. Come on in.”

Bobby smiles at her and goes to sit down across from her. She grabs two shot glasses and pours bourbon into each of them. Bobby takes one. They clink the glasses together in a cheer before they down them.

“Thanks,” Bobby says.

“Anytime. That’s what I’m here for.” Ellen’s eyes sparkle as she looks at Bobby, and he notices.

“I don’t mean for the drink. I mean...for everything. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Probably get yourself killed doing something stupid,” Ellen teases.

“Yeah, probably.”

Bobby and Ellen just stare into each other’s eyes.

 

Jo and Charlie are still sitting in the statue garden, barely realizing how much time has passed. Charlie is laughing at something Jo said.

“No, I swear!” Jo giggles. “I read Deathly Hallows in just over six hours. I was determined to finish it.”

“I believe you!” Charlie squeals. “I’m laughing because it took me just over four!”

They both erupt in a new fit of laughs.

 

Cas eventually finds Deanna. She’s sitting on a boulder next to a small pond, watching the evening breeze blow over it.

“John?” Cas says, just loud enough for Deanna to hear.

Deanna doesn’t turn. “Cas.”

“Did...did I do something?” Cas asks.

Deanna looks down for a moment, before turning to face Cas.

“Cas, I gotta tell you something.” Deanna doesn’t use the deep voice anymore.

“What happened to your voice?”

Deanna takes the bandana out of her back pocket and wipes the grease off her face. She takes the hat off, revealing her waist-length hair.

Cas stares in shock.

“Deanna?” she asks.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Cas stutters the starts of a few questions before she finally settles on one. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to get to know you better, but you only saw me as a grease monkey. I thought maybe if you saw me as someone else…” Deanna trails off. “But it doesn’t matter either way, I guess.”

“Dee.”

“Your bike’s finished. I’ll leave the garage unlocked. You can go grab it whenever.”

Deanna grabs her hat and leaves Cas standing there, speechless.

 

Deanna walks up to the house attached to the auto shop, taking her keys out, when she hears someone inside. She turns the handle, surprised to find it open. She quietly closes it behind her and goes to investigate the noise. She grabs a crowbar from next to   
the door, wielding it for protection. The noise gets louder as she approaches Sam’s room. She jumps in with the crowbar, only to find Sam packing stuff into a suitcase. Deanna drops the iron bar and looks at Sam questioningly.

“Sammy…” she whispers. “Are you...leaving?”

Sam looks down to his older sister. “Jess and I both are. We’re going to California.”

“California?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, Dee. I don’t mean to just up and leave you, but...Jess’s mom will never let us be together.”

“No, Sam, I understand. It actually makes what I have to say easier.”

“What?”

“I’m leaving too. I don’t know where yet, but...I thought I’d just hop in the Impala and drive until I find a place. I can’t stay here anymore.”

Sam goes over and hugs his sister. “I understand.”

“Just...keep in touch, okay?” Deanna requests.

“Of course. You too.”

Deanna releases her little brother so he can zip up his suitcase. He grabs it, gives one last glance to Deanna, and leaves.

 

Deanna throws the last of her bags into the trunk of her baby. She closes the top and head over to Bobby, who’s hovering in the doorway.

“You be good now, okay?” Bobby tells her. “I don’t wanna have to come get your idjit but out of jail, you hear?”

Deanna chuckles, wrapping her arms around the burly man she’s known her whole life. “I promise. Thank you, Bobby. For everything.”

Deanna steps away from Bobby and climbs behind the wheel. She gives Bobby one last wave before she drives away.

As the sun rises after Deanna’s been driving for about four hours, she pulls into the lot of a motel. She books a room for the day and gets a few hours shut eye.

 

Cas comes up to the garage, entering when she sees Bobby sitting on the rusty stool. Bobby looks up.

“Come for your bike?” he asks her.

“Well, yes, but...I also came for Deanna,” Cas admits. “Is she here?”

“She left late last night.”

Cas’s face falls. “Do you know when she’ll be back?”

Bobby stands up and crosses over to the girl. “She’s not. Sorry.”

Cas’s face flashes from confusion to sadness to understanding. She wipes her eyes, making sure that no tears have escaped. “Is my bike ready?”

“Yeah, it’s good to go.”

“Thanks, Bobby.”

Cas hops on her bike, about to drive off, but doesn’t just yet. She doesn’t know where she wants to go.

After a moment, Bobby says something. “Deanna called me from a motel in Monroe City, Missouri ‘bout an hour ago. There’s a chance that she’s still there.”

Cas’s face perks up. “Thanks, Bobby.”

Cas speeds away, heading for Missouri.

 

Making it in just under three hours, Cas arrives in Monroe City. She realizes that she has no idea where to start looking for Deanna. She pulls into a motel.

She goes up to the clerk behind the desk, not paying any attention to the few people enjoying the complimentary breakfast.

“Can I please get a room?” she asks.

 

Deanna lifts her head at the voice at the checkin desk. She turns her head ever so slightly and sees Cas standing there, looking sad. Deanna debates for a moment whether or not to say something or just stay put or try to make an escape. Deciding just a little too late, Deanna stands up to make a break for it, but Cas sees her.

“Deanna?” she asks, her voice soft.

Deanna turns to face Cas, not sure what to expect.

“Hey, Cas.” She gives her a lame wave.

Cas drops her stuff and goes over to Deanna. She places her soft lips gently against Deanna’s, not waiting for an invitation, but also allowing room if she chooses to pull away.

Deanna doesn’t pull away. She welcomes Cas into her arms, placing her hands on Cas’s slim waist. Cas pulls away after a moment, resting her forehead against Deanna’s.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all night,” Cas sighs happily.

Deanna chuckles and brings her lips to Cas’s again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first fan fic! Comments and suggestions welcome :-)
> 
> I'm also working on a version where Deanna is the roustabout while Sam's at Stanford. I'm hoping to have it finished by the end of the month!


End file.
